Systems that effectively reduce the amplitudes of pressure waves in the pressurized air discharged by a compressor remain an area of interest. Such pressure waves may include aerodynamic pressure and aeroacoustic pressure. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.